Anchor
by Music1623
Summary: It's Olivia and Jake's wedding day. (Two part one shot)


**A/N: I can't stop shipping these two even if my life depended on it. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Olivia's POV**

I repeated my calculated steps as I tried to gain some kind of control of my nerves. This behavior wasn't anything new to me. Pacing was a horrible habit of mine when I felt overwhelmed with emotions. I didn't do well with emotions of any kind, especially those i that were damn near crippling. But today was different. For once I was embracing what I felt without reservation. Well, for the most part anyway.

I was experiencing an unusual combination of feelings that I haven't felt in years. Perhaps, in a decade or so. Of course I thought I felt this way when it came to my relationship with Fitz. During that point in my life it was the type of relationship I believed, I deserved, and actually wanted. However, the situations I found myself in over the last few years altered my perspective on many things, including my "love" for Fitz. And the way I truly felt about a man name Jacob Hamilton Ballard.

That alone should have me doing back flips right now. Not counting the amount of steps I take before changing directions in my anxiety filled walk.

 _Get it together, Olivia._

I was relieved that I had yet to put on my heels. I'm sure the sound of it clicking against the wood floor beneath me would have drove me insane. Although it may have been a welcoming sound in comparison to the current chatter I heard around me. I honestly was unbothered by the chatty women because I knew they were getting a bit restless. They all were trying to figure out why I seem to be stalling. A tactic I've been engrossed in since our breakfast this morning. If I wanted to be more specific, it was something I've been doing all week. But little did they know there was a legitimate reason to my odd behavior. I was nervous, excited, terrified, and overjoyed all wrapped in one.

"Liv, you have to stop doing this before you are late," Quinn informed me. I could just hear that tinge of annoyance in her voice was doing her best to disguise.

"I don't care if I'm late," I replied without a second thought. "Everyone has to wait on me either way. It's my big day. Not theirs."

"We all know that. But today is the one day you can't afford to be late. You don't want Jake to think you've changed your mind, do you?"

Hearing Jake's name was enough for me to finally stop. The room immediately fell silent when they saw that I was completely still for once. I placed a hand on my stomach and inhaled deeply, then exhaled in the same manner. A grin came to my face as the peace I hope I would find before I walked down the aisle fell upon me. Everything became clear to me in that moment, just like it did the moment I realized that I could no longer live without Jake being a permanent fixture in my life. He was my lover, partner, best friend, and arguably the best part of me. But more than anything, he was my anchor. As cliché as it sounded, Jake really did turned out to be the man I never knew I wanted. I needed. I desired to have in this lifetime. It took me years to accept to that realization. And while I screwed up more than I cared to admit when it came to every stage our relationship went through, I couldn't denied how grateful I was that some higher power still granted my fiancé and I this chance to become one. The opportunity to spend the rest of our days together, no matter what lied ahead for us.

"I'm getting married!" I exclaimed with excitement, accompanied by the grin that had yet to disappear.

"You're getting married!" The group of women yelled in unison, matching the same exhilaration I expressed to them. They begin to cheer and clap loudly for me Iike a group of high school cheerleaders. Laughter quickly consumed me and I had to take in sight of the scene unfolding in front of me for a minute or two before trying to calm them down. Luckily, Abby took care of that part for me because I would have had no luck of silencing them as easily as she did.

The loud whistle that filled the small room gained the attention of my three bridesmaids, my hair and makeup stylist, and Jake's mother immediately. The redhead, who was now standing next to me, wasted no time getting straight to the point. As usual.

"Ladies," she began as she clasped her hands in front of herself. "As great as this little impromptu celebration of Liv finally letting Jake make an honest of woman out of her was fun, we _really_ need to get her dressed and out of here. ASAP! She cannot show up to her own wedding wearing a silk bathrobe." I could feel Abby giving me a quick glance over out the corner of my eye over before continuing. "No matter how cute it is. So let's get to it ladies!"

That's all it took for the six women to scurry off in opposite directions to work on completing my dream wedding day look. I knew I've been dragging my feet long enough, so I finally walked over to chair that was waiting to be occupied by the bride to be. Not long after I sat that, my hair and makeup stylist walked up behind me. She smiled at me in the reflection of the mirror and I smiled back at her.

"Are you ready for me to start, Liv?" Alessa asked as she touched one the rollers in my hair. She was as eager to work her undeniably magic as much as I was anticipating the finish masterpiece I knew she was going to create.

"Yes I am," I replied happily. "I can't keep my man waiting longer than he needs to."

* * *

 **Jake's POV**

As the seconds hand on my Citizen Eco Drive watch ticked away, my patience continued to dwindle. It was almost a bit ironic that Olivia was only seven minutes late and I was already conjuring up worst case scenarios in mind head. Considering I have waited years before I could even allow myself to believe that a real romantic relationship with her was possible, a few minutes should not have me feeling uneasy. We were getting married today and nothing or no one was hindering us from taking this step. So why am I letting anxiety and doubt creep into my mind? Rowan was conveniently sent to the pits of hell from a heart attack, of all things, more than a year ago. B613 never resurrected from the ashes. Olivia stepped down from OPA after successfully turning Mellie into the first female president. She finally decided she wanted a "normal" life AND agreed to marry me. Life was damn near perfect now. But like many times before, I get distracted by the past.

Slipping into the repetitive cycle of negative thoughts was not what I needed right now. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. I had to tune out everything that was going on my head by focusing solely on what brought me peace: Olivia. That woman was one of the most stubborn people I've ever met in my life. While it was a characteristic of hers I initially hated, I grew to admire it once I discovered who she really was. Beneath the headstrong, independent, take no shit attitude she displayed for the world stood a woman who needed to be loved unconditionally. And who wanted to give the same love to a man who truly deserved it.

I wasn't perfect. Neither was Olivia. But somehow we were capable of bringing out the true, authentic side out of each other. It was a side we rarely showed because letting anyone close to us mentally and emotionally was never an option. We both experienced the worse of the worse in life since childhood. The only way we could survive the life we lived was to: never get attached to anything or anyone, don't expect too much, and put our needs and wants above everything. Who knew that two people like us was capable of being in a genuine and fulfilling relationship with anyone. Let alone each other.

My long, drawn out thoughts was soon interrupted when I unexpectedly felt someone nudge me in my side with their elbow.

"You over there praying Ballard? I never thought I would see the day."

I chuckled in response to Nathan's predictable sarcasm. I've known him for almost thirteen years. Some habits never change. I reopened my eyes and lifted my head.

"No." I glanced at him before looking at the small crowd that had made it for the ceremony." But I may need to look into doing that if my bride to be don't show up soon."

He grunted. "You must have been in a deep meditation phase, or whatever you want to call it, because I just hung up with Abby. They are five minutes away."

I let out a small sigh of relief. All my doubts had subsided and the anxiousness, the good kind, of waiting to see Olivia walk down the aisle to me was consuming me.

 _Damn. This really was happening._

Nathan lazily draped his arm around my shoulders. We silently observed the twenty people that I was grateful to have here to witness this day. Some talked among themselves as they sat, while others did the same as they took pictures by the water. They all had a positive impact on either my life or Olivia's life during one time or another. I'm sure most believed that today would never exist but all was thrilled that they could celebrate it with us. He wrapped his arm around my neck in a playful manner, falling into the old routine of treating me like I was his little brother. "It's almost showtime Jakey boy. Are ready for this?"

I didn't have to speak a word to answer his question. I'm sure the smile I couldn't suppress resembled that of a teenage boy going on a date with the girl he had a crush on since elementary school. But I could care less. After all, I was getting married to the formidable Olivia Carolyn Pope.

Finally.

* * *

 **A/N: To those who have continues to read my work and review, no matter how painfully long I take to post something, I thank you. I may not reply to every review or message but I've read them all and couldn't be any happier when I receive them. And for those who are new to reading my work, I appreciate you as well. This is a two part one shot and the second part is currently being written. After a two year hiatus from my story Simple Moments, I'm ready to tackle it in more depth again. So I will be writing for it very soon. But in the meantime, like always, let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
